Nox Nubila
by NothingToulouse
Summary: After the final war full of sacrifices there are still those who have to go on living. Drabbles but no OneShot! about the ones, who are gone, and those, who are still there.
1. Dimidia

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing, but the good thing is - JKR neither ;o) Take the lyrics, for example, Lifehouse owns that. Amen.

_Summary:_ Drabble – life goes on after the last war against Voldemort. What has happened? We don't know. Is it even important? There have been sacrifices. Memory and loss…

_A/N:_ My first step in the Harry Potter-world of FanFiction. My first step with drabbles. I know, this one's short, without the lyrics exactly 100 words, but – this is **no** One-Shot, stay with me! There gonna be different scenes and… some characters. Hope my English is good enough, I'm German and 15, so no English professor. Constructive critism is always warmly welcome!

* * *

**+°NOX°+**

* * *

**  
Dimidia  
**

_  
Stumbling I fall away it's hard to make a change  
Easy to be who you are when no one knows your name  
Walking past the lonely walls with eyes as cold as stone  
Climb inside the emptiness it's safe when you're alone_

„If you knew...", he says.  
He says it a lot lately, then he's quiet. Later it is dark inside and outside the clouds are moving so fast, you can hardly see the moon. It doesn't matter anyway, because he doesn't look outside. He looks through the room, but his eyes are shut, because the moonlight is in spite of the clouds standing in the room and reproaching.  
Since two months he can't sleep inside.  
In the morning, when the sky is painted with pastel, they often find him in the backyard, beneath the stone in which 'Fred Weasley' is engraved.

_  
Don't be alarmed  
Don't be afraid of what you are  
__Just turn around  
Everybody is someone  
__Everybody is someone_


	2. Memoria

_Disclaimer:_ JKR own all, me, akamyselfisand owns nothing. NO! WAIT! Lyrics taken from Good Charlotte's wonderful song "Ghost of you". 

_A/N:_ I'm still hoping some more people will volunteer to read these drabbles. Anyways... THANKS to my first two (English) reviewers, Red Back Reckham (hope, you're still interested in this story, thank you so much for the review!) and Isadora Johnson (who wrote a brilliant "new" version of the "Thief Lord", way to go!).

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Memoria  
**

_So here I am pacing around this house again  
With pictures of us living on these walls  
_

Sometimes, when she has the photo of the common room in her hands, she hears him cheer because they've won the cup. And she feels the tears of the first time they had to part – years later. He didn't see them. She was always just the "small one". Because there were others, more important ones. Small Bell.  
She curses at herself for not saying the things she had to say. They most beautiful words in the world, so honest - and so hard to say. Now she says "I love you", but now Lee Jordan is gone and can't hear her.

_A ghost of you is all that I have left  
It's all that I have left of you to hold  
I wake in the night to find there's no one there but me  
And nothing left of what we were at all_


	3. Iactura

_Disclaimer: _all Harry-Potter-kind-of-stuff is JKR's; the lyrics are Evanescence's "Hello". Amen to that.

A/N: I'm sorry for changing the characters every now and then... But I do always choose the ones the current chapter is about... So, I hope you will still be able to find the story! At my nice reviewer "Anonymous" - thank you so much! I'm glad you like the story and hope, my English is still good enough... Your German ain't bad either!  
Alright, you beautiful people, here we go.

* * *

**

* * *

**   
Iactura

_Hello  
I'm your mind  
Giving you someone to talk to  
Hello_

Strange, he didn't think of her. He hadn't expected her to be in danger. Had only thought of what would be if something happened to him.Now he sits in her room and reads the letter he wrote for her eyes, in case he'd die.  
She did not write any letter for him. He has forgotten her voice, her accent, her silver hair, her laughter. He says her name, Fleur, Fleur Delacour, to make sure he won't forget it, it sounds dead. Bill skims over the letter and reads something about love and fear, but these words, too, sound dead. 

_  
If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me I'm not broken  
__Hello  
I'm the lie living for you so you can hide_


	4. Lacrima

_Disclaimer:_ No witches and wizards were harmed during this FanFiction, as the name says, it's only FICTION. Not real. Right! Right. Ehrm... I'm not making money with this and as much as I'd like to, I am by no means Joanne K. Rowling. If I was, Harry Potter would have died during the first chapter (ahem) and some dork called Oliver Wood would have taken over the poltline. And if I was, I would actually not be writing FanFiciton, but my last book. If I hadn't already given up... Anyways, whatever it was, it wasn't me. Thanks.

_A/N:_ THANK YOU, LOVELY PEOPLE WHO REVIEW THIS SHORT DRABBLES SO NICELY! Really, thank all of you so much! I'm glad you seem to like it, I wasn't sure if my English would be good enough, but you seem to understand me (heh) and get the point of these stories. I love you! No, honestly, I love you for reading this, because it helps me improve, if I know I am actually writing this for someone! You know, I want to get better for you :o)!Right then, before the Author's Note gets longer than the actual story, let's get going...Oh, and, again - as always - 100 words (without lyrics and title!)... yayness.

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Lacrima**

_  
Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you, tell you I need you  
Tell you I set you apart  
_

_Tell me you love me, come back and haunt me  
Oh and I rush to the start  
_

She doesn't understand, why they are looking at her like that, ultimately she's happy. Finally. She wanted to be with him, just with him. After such a long time she knows, she has finally seen him again.  
She doesn't understand, why they are all talking so carefully to her. She'd like to explain, that she has seen him again through the tears. But since Harry has looked at her like he didn't know what to say, she remains silent. Harry of all people, he, who saw Cedric die.  
But it doesn't matter anymore, because she has seen him again. Finally.

_  
Nobody said it was easy  
Oh it's such a shame for us to part  
__Nobody said it was easy  
__No one ever said it would be that hard_


	5. Plenarius

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything. Lyrics by U2 ("Sometimes you can't make it on your own"), the rest belongs to JKR. -sighs-

_A/N:_ Yah, long time no see. I'm sorry and I wanna say a big **THANK YOU **to Red Bess Reckham, who has been so supportive. Actually you're the only reason I'm posting this, because I think you're the only one reading this story. If there is someone else outthese, please, let me know what you think! Have some mercy! Thank you! (and I still hope my English is good enough!) :o) and now... yes, in this chapter we go back to the ones we already had before and we all pity the most -sheds a tear- ...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Plenarius**

_We're the same soul  
I don't need to hear you say  
That if we weren't so alike  
You'd like me a whole lot more_

They hadn't always agreed, although everyone thought, they had. They hadn't been the same, although he had imagined they were. Though he had often felt like one part of a whole. Too often. One part, that couldn't be on his own.  
Fred had known about it, perfectly well. But he had simply left. Had left him. Fred had known all about himself being part of a whole, and he had detested it.  
They were known as a unity. As one damned, inseparable unity. Then they found a dead half, and they couldn't tell who he was.  
George hadn't known himself.

_And it's you when I look in the mirror  
And it's you that makes it hard to let go  
Sometimes you can't make it on your own  
Sometimes you can't make it  
The best you can do is to fake it  
Sometimes you can't make it on your own_


	6. Risus

**Risus **

_If it makes you happy  
It can't be that bad  
If it makes you happy  
Then why the hell are you so sad_

To see him not laughing at all was something she'd never get used to, because she vividly remembered the times when his funny comments had made her smile.  
He had his girlfriend and she knew he loved her, for when he talked about spending his life with her his whole face lit up. She liked those moments more than anything else.  
When she asked him what was wrong, he said that his brother and his other brother's wife died and that nothing was the way it was supposed to be.  
Luna Lovegood nodded and hoped Ronald Weasley would laugh again.

_So what if right now everything's wrong?_

* * *

_A/N:_ Hello, everybody. I know, it has been like ... 5 months since I last posted something. I'm sorry, I truly am. I just didn't feel like it... yeah, I know. That's no excuse. So, yeah, anyway - new chapter, new characters ... for the first time it is not really about a dead person.  
Thank you to my lovely reviewers - Ember Nickel, Red Bess Reckham and The 4 Marauders!  
And again - sorry it took me so long. I hope you like this chapter and my English is alright, I'm not quite sure about the tenses... HAPPY NEW YEAR, by the way. Alright, 'nough said.

oh, almost forgot... sheesh...  
_Disclaimer:_ I do not own "Harry Potter" and I do not own "If it makes you happy". These are property of JKR and Sheryl Crow. duh.


End file.
